


What is a Legacy?

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bid day, Boys Being Boys, Light Angst, M/M, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out something surprising that makes him question what he actually wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Legacy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Author here. :) So my suggestion is that you start at the beginning of the series and read all the way through. But if you don't want to do that, all the stories in the series can be read as a standalone. It's just better as a collective. The plot (what plot) will pick up more in the next few sections, but honestly this whole fic is my guilty pleasure writing. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: So sorry for those of you that already read this without this warning: There is a slur towards the end of the work. Please be cautious if that is something upsetting to you.

Laf lounged on a couch in the meeting room of the chapter house, one arm flung behind their head haphazardly and the other tucked under their dual sided American and French flag blanket. The chapter wasn’t convening for around 30 more minutes, but the meeting room was made almost entirely of windows overlooking a nice garden to the rear of the house, and it’s peaceful nature made it one of Laf’s favorite places to nap outside of their own room. Brothers had been filtering in and out of the room all day to talk about who they thought were going to get bids, accept bids, and reject bids. Laf thought it was sweet how excited and attached brothers were to pledges that weren’t even theirs yet. Laf couldn’t judge them really: they were constantly worried about John’s house preferences and happiness. At this moment, part of the Executive Cabinet were meeting to compile their list and decide who would be delivering the bids to whom. Laf normally would have been a wreck, worrying about the turnout and if his boys were getting bids, but his little, Aaron Burr, was their membership chair and had been sending Laf reassurances all day that ‘his boys’ were going to be fine. So instead of panicking for no reason, Laf was napping. Or at least they were attempting to. 

Just as Laf thought they were on the precipice of slumber, their legs were lifted and they squawked in a rather undignified way. “What is the meaning of this?” Laf started before their eyes opened to a very smug looking Herc.

“Well, hello Sleeping Beauty,” Herc playfully stole some more of Laf’s blanket, “I thought I would come make sure you were doing ok what with the voting going on and all. Washington said you looked a little green around the gills last night after the last party. I had rounds or I would have just volunteered to stay over.”

“You are too kind to me mon Coeur,” Laf blew Herc a kiss at which he scowled at and rolled his eyes. “I am doing the peaches keen. Just between us, little Burr ‘as been keeping me updated so that I do not fret overly much. ‘e said that our boys are doing just fine among the brothers.” 

“You mean _‘your boys’ _. I refuse to be a weird dad to that foursome. I have enough trouble as their RA. I don’t suppose you knew that John has smuggled in a tortoise to his dorm? And do not get me started on the noise complaints because of Thomas and Alex’s ‘academic discussions’ when the semester hasn’t even started yet.”__

Laf chuckled at Herc’s minimal frustrations and listened to him rant about his RA shenanigans. He had a bigger heart than any man Laf knew up to that point even if he refused to accept that. “For someone that isn’t their dad, you sure sound like you care about them.”

Herc just shrugged and moved the conversation to a different topic. As they continued to talk, the other 30 or so members of their house filtered in and found seats. In what felt like no time, there was the pounding of the marshal which signified the entrance of the partial Cabinet. Their president, George Frederick, processed in first with his usual scowl followed closely by the Vice President, George Washington, and their Membership Vice President, Aaron Burr. Burr went as far as winking at Laf from his place in the lineup which was a huge improvement from the shy and reserved Burr that Laf had met just a year ago. Laf thought about his motto, “Talk less; Smile more.” He still was very quiet, but progress had been made and his smile was now at least genuine. 

George Frederick began the meeting promptly. “Alright, assholes. On your feet for the reading of the names. If you have a genuine problem with any of the names on this list, you can shove it. The time for deliberation has passed, and everyone on this list will be receiving a bid. Vice President Burr, you now have the floor.” 

“Hey guys! So our list of bids reads alphabetically by last name as follows: Alexander Hamilton, Stephen Hopkins, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, Charles Lee, Richard Henry Lee, James Madison, Arthur Middleton, James Smith, George Walton, William Williams, and George Wythe. If they all accept, we will be at house total and will not have to worry about recruiting again until next fall. We need convincing members to deliver the bids. I have a list prepared of who I think would be best. Would the following brothers come forward: George Frederick, George Washington, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Henry Knox, Nathaniel Green, and John Hancock. Thank you everyone for your time. If there are any questions, you all have my number and know where my room is. Do not hesitate to find me and talk. Thank you for your hard work this week,” Burr finished with a stunning smile. A compulsory round of applause went up from the group as people stood to leave. 

“Now hold your horses,” Washington’s booming voice rang out over the chatter. Everyone sat back down quickly. “I will say this so that our Risk Manager Mulligan doesn’t have to: No booze in front of the Student Life officers tomorrow. Only bring out bottles when we are safely back here. Pregaming starts at 5, Bid Reveal is at 6, the girls get their girls at 7, serenades start at 8. Be safe until then.”

As most of the house filtered out of the room, Laf and Herc fought their way up to the front where Burr was handing out bids and telling people which ones they would be delivering. Apparently, they were going in teams of two. Washington and Frederick were handing out to Alexander, Charles Lee, George Walton, and George Wythe. Laf and Herc were handing out James and John’s bids as well as bids for Stephen Hopkins and William Williams. Burr and Hancock were handing out Thomas’ bid as well as Richard’s. Henry and Nathanial were just left with Arthur Middleton and James Smith. They were to start after dinner, no later than 7. George Frederick reminded them to not text anyone the standing of their bids until word had gone out that all the bids had been delivered and gave Laf a very pointed stare. Laf threw their hands up in mock surrender and rolled their eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

\----------

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:00 PM: Alex is literally vibrating. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:01 PM: He is going to knock my plants off my desk he’s shaking so hard. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:05 PM: He wants to know if y’all have left yet. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:06 PM: Tried to tell him you’re not allowed to talk to us. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:08 PM: He wants me to send you something sexual to tempt you to reply. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:10 PM: He said to say, “John va sucer votre bite si vous Anwer simplement ses messages texte.” 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:11 PM: OH NO. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:11 PM: … I just googled what that meant. 

**[From: Mon Petit Ange]** received at 6:11 PM: I mean, I’m not opposed but that has nothing to do with Alex or whether you are responding. 

**[To: Mon Petit Ange]** sent at 6:15 PM: JOHN 

**[To: Mon Petit Ange]** sent at 6:16 PM: If I get in trouble, your ass is on the line. 

**[To: Mon Petit Ange]** sent at 6:15 PM: Literally ;) 

**[To: Mon Petit Ange]** sent at 6:15 PM: OK no more rule breaking. Talk to you after bids are all out. 

\----------

John blushed in the general direction of his phone while trying to continue glaring at Alex who was laughing and spinning around in his desk chair. “Did they say when they were coming?”

“No, and I don’t appreciate you prostituting me out for your own devices.” John stuck his tongue out at Alex who only cackled in response. 

James and Thomas called to them from the main room inviting them to wait out there. “No sense in being weird and isolating yourself until they get here. They’re all going to knock on the same door anyways,” Thomas helpfully supplied.

Thomas was busy opening bids that he had already received. John noticed the look of disdain that flashed across his face as each one was opened. He had been ‘keeping his options open’ but John knew that he wanted the same one they all did. James had also received bids from other houses, but he had promptly thrown them away without opening them, citing the whole process as stupid and a waste of time and money. At this Thomas (and the other two) had rolled their eyes. Even after only a week of knowing each other, they knew when each person was being genuine or just blowing hot air. 

They turned the TV on mainly to have something to do while they waited. They all had different tastes in what to watch, but one night in the last week, they had discovered a mutual guilty pleasure in home design shows. Since this discovery, the TV was almost permanently set on HGTV. The group almost missed the knock on the door because of Alex and Thomas’ heated debate about the type of shrubbery that should frame a fence. Luckily, John was up getting water, and peeked out the door’s peephole. He called into his group, “I don’t recognize them so it’s probably for one of y’all.”

The collective group made their way to the kitchen in a scramble, and everyone but James took their position just outside of the line of sight of the front door. James had been elected the door opener because Alex was most likely to talk someone’s ear off, John was so quiet it borderlined on awkward, and Thomas had resting bitch face. James put on a casual smile and went to work for the 6th time that day. “Hello, guys. What can I do for you?” 

John could hear the handshakes and general rumble of whoever was standing outside the door. Alex had leaned in to whisper, “One of them is my TA, Aaron Burr. I’m pretty sure he’s a Psi Sig. Maybe he brought all of our bids?” 

Before John could whisper a response, James was calling for Thomas. Thomas’ smile was genuine as he approached the door and traded James places. John could see Thomas go through the handshaking introduction again and had a brief conversation with the guys on the outside of the door before turning and closing it, small envelope in hand. The envelope itself was red with a golden trimmed white and blue crest on the front. It was by far the most elaborate bid they had seen so far. They had gathered around Thomas as he opened it. Thomas swatted at them, but relented when none of them made any move to exit his personal space. He opened the bid and found a card with elaborate rolling script. Thomas read aloud, “The brothers of Psi Sigma Alpha would like to extend a bid of membership to Thomas Jefferson. Signed George Frederick, Chapter President, and Aaron Burr, Vice President of Membership. They also included this little printout of where to go tomorrow to officially accept and what time something called ‘bid reveal’ would be.”

John followed Alex in congratulating Thomas for receiving a bid. Thomas shrugged off their thanks but was visibly glowing in excitement. The group made their way back into the living room to sit and wait longer. The room was heavy with their individual thoughts as the woman on the TV explained why it was necessary to tear down a wall and expand the kitchen of a cramped one story house. The group was idly making their own comments on the house and the color choices for the walls when the next knock came. This time, Alex seemed to teleport to the door and had it open before the rest of the group had risen from the couches. John could see from where he was sitting that Alex shrunk away from whoever was on the other side of the door. James put the TV on mute, and they heard an unrecognizable voice give Alex the bid-talk and then Washington’s voice, “Congrats, homie.”

When Washington clapped Alex on the shoulder, John thought Alex might be about to pass out. Color returned to his friend’s face however when the door shut, and he dramatically raised his red envelope above his head like he was in The Lion King. Alex ripped his envelope open and read his bid aloud. It was the same as Thomas’ had been beside the change in name. Nevertheless, the excitement in the room picked up from half their group receiving bids.

John started fidgeting with his phone. He wasn’t expecting a text. He was well aware of the rules, but this was the longest that he had gone without hearing from Laf besides sleeping since Sunday, and that fact alone made him nervous. John had managed to ferret out that bids were handed out from 7-9 PM from Peggy at lunch the other day. He hadn’t told the rest of the group, but now as it was nearing 8:30, John was beginning to panic. “What if I didn’t get a bid?” The question had been only to himself, but his traitorous mouth had taken the opportunity to relay his private insecurities to the group. 

James, always the voice of reason, reached out and put a comforting hand on John’s shoulder. “You really think that Laf would have been so chipper this morning if you hadn’t gotten in? I know it has to be hard to not hear from him all day, but I think that he would have found some way to let you know.” When he released John’s shoulder, John saw Thomas pat James’ thigh in a comforting manner. John wondered, this time internally, if James was as nervous as he was and just better at hiding it. 

\----------

“For the love of God, can I please just text him to say that we are running behind? ‘e is going to be panicking! This is punishment worse than the guillotine.” Laf huffed as they crossed the hilly campus. Herc had insisted on going to ‘their boy’s’ room last. Then, in a crazy turn of events, neither of the boys they were supposed to give to were in their rooms, and they’d had to play what Laf said was ‘the worst game of ‘ide and seek ever played’ to find them. By the time they had been tracked down, it was going on 8:45 PM. 

Herc chuckled softly. “I’m assuming that you said something about texting John. He will be fine. We still have 15 minutes before the time is up, and it’s not like anyone regulates that anyways. You’re overreacting, love. Besides, if they can’t handle the pressure of a bid coming at the last second, how on Earth are they going to handle the new member process?”

Lafayette picked up their pace, not at all comforted by their friend’s words. “Your charm and sweet names have no effect on me when I am sulking, mon Cherie. Also, I do not appreciate your joke about ‘azing. It will happen as little as possible to this pledge class as long as I am the pledge-master.” 

“Will you slow down?” Herc grumbled matching Laf’s quick strides. “While I find your zeal amusing, you know that brothers are going to find ways to turn your activities into hazing. They do it every year. You’ll pull out all your fluffy curls and ruin your grades if you only focus on trying to stop it. Not that I’m condoning it. I just saw what happened our year. And last year.” 

Laf leaned away as Herc ruffled their curls with a sour expression. They had finally arrived at the dorm building. Laf checked their phone: no missed texts from John and it was just now 8:53. When Herc opened the building, Laf managed to break past him and take the stairs two at a time. They stood outside of the main door to their boys’ room waiting on a panting Herc to catch up. “Bruh,” panted Herc, “I’m the athlete and you still manage to beat me up the stairs every time. Have you considered track?”

Laf rolled their eyes and gestured to the door for Herc to knock. Herc took a deep breath, grinned slyly at Laf, and then pounded on the door to the room. They heard an indignant squawk from inside the room as something (or someone) hit the ground with a thud. There was a scuffle towards the door and then silence only accented by mumbles from within. Finally, the door swung open to a very composed James. “Evening, friends. What can we do for you tonight?” 

Herc launched into the spiel about bids and asked if they could come in. Laf was on their tiptoes trying to see around the cracked door to where John was. James relented and allowed them both entrance. “This is a change in protocol. Alex and Thomas both only got the door spiel. Is something the matter?” James said, concern filling his voice. 

Laf promptly ignored his question, almost cutting him off before he could finish. “Where is mon petit ange?” 

James seemed flustered by the term of endearment while Alex and Thomas tried to hide their laughter as a coughing fit. “Um, John needed a quick shower. He should be out any second,” James blushed. Laf only nodded their head in response. 

“I don’t suppose you all mind if we wait for him before we begin then? It would be rude to start without him since then we would have to have the same conversation twice,” Herc explained as he walked over and settled himself into an armchair. No one raised any complaints, so Laf took the other armchair for himself, leaving the other three boys to settle in together on the couch. Seemingly to keep the peace, James took the center with Thomas and Alex on either side of him. He awkwardly propped his arms up on the back of the couch. Laf watched curiously as Thomas unconsciously snuggled into his side before realizing that they were not alone. Before he could pull away, Alex sensed the scene about to unfold and snuggled himself up to the other side of James. Thomas scowled, but his eyes lit up in a silent thank you to Alex that both Herc and Laf missed. 

Laf was tapping their feet impatiently while waiting what felt like ages for John to emerge from the bathroom in his robe and wet hair. When he finally did, Laf was on his feet before anyone could get a word out. John let out a disgruntled noise when Laf’s arms wrapped around him. When he realized it was them, he softened into the hug. “Hey there, hot stuff,” he whispered to Laf, “I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” 

Laf broke the hug to say something reassuring, or sexual (he really hadn’t decided yet), to John, but they were interrupted by Herc clearing his throat. “Business before pleasure, Laf. We came here to do something important, remember?” 

Laf moved back to the armchair they were in previously in a huff. John followed, not sure where to sit. Laf took the opportunity to pull him onto their lap. John blushed while Alex giggled. Herc sighed, “OHkay, let’s get this started so that I can leave y’all to your own weird devices.” He handed John and James two royal blue envelopes that had a blue and white crest trimmed with gold embossed on the front. All of the boys payed extra attention as the envelopes were opened. James read his out loud. “The brother of Psi Sigma Alpha would like to extend a bid of membership to James Madison in honor of your own personal achievements as well as in honor of your lineage and familial involvement in the history of the fraternity,” James paused to look at John, “It’s a legacy bid. You didn’t tell us someone in your family was greek.” 

Laf also looked to John. John was staring at the floor in a way that Laf could only recognize as uncomfortable. They almost didn’t hear the question fall from his lips. “Does it say who I am a legacy to?” 

Herc cleared his throat. “Yours is Senator Henry Laurens, and yours is a Dr. James Madison Sr.” 

“I need to go,” John whispered as his bid hit the floor and he rose to his feet. He had his phone pressed to his ear before he shut the door to the office and everyone heard it lock. 

Alex broke the silence that had engulfed the room. “Well, I’m not going to just sit here.” 

Laf rose with Alex and took up a spot outside the office door. They could hear clearly John’s side of whatever conversation he was having. Laf sat and listened long enough to hear John reluctantly say, “Hi, daddy,” before they quickly walked back to their seat. If John wanted to discuss it later, he would bring it up. Eavesdropping on that kind of conversation just felt dirty. Alex seemed to also take the hint and returned to his spot on the couch. James even let him resume cuddling into his side. 

\----------

_“Hello?” The chipper female voice on the other side of the line picked up. There were children’s voices and laughter ringing out in the background. John thought for a second that he had called the wrong line. Then he heard a stern grumble and the laughter died._

_“Hey Stephanie. Is my dad there?” John managed to get out even though his lungs felt like they were on fire._

_“Of course sweetie! I hope everything up there is going alright,” John heard her brace the phone on her shoulder. ‘Henry, Jackie is on the line for you,’ she was hollering through the house. After another brief moment of silence, another line in the house picked up. ‘Probably his office phone,’ John could picture his father relaxing at his desk with his ever present stern look plastered on his face. Finally the familiar voice took up the line. “Jack?”_

_John was ashamed at the waver in his voice when he responded. After all the time and abuse he had suffered at the hands of the man he was currently talking to, he still had the urge to please his father. “Hi daddy.”_

_“It’s only been a week Jack. Don’t tell me you’re ready to come home already.” The disappointment in his voice was palpable. John shrunk into the corner underneath his plants. “No, actually daddy, I was calling to give you good news. At least I think you’ll think it’s good news. Were you in a fraternity when you went to college?”_

_John heard a door shut on the other end of the line. His father must have shut himself in the office. “Some of my best friends were made in Psi Sig and it’s where I learned all of my best morals. Why do you ask?” John could hear the hesitation in his father’s voice. Sharing even a little of his past with John had always made him uncomfortable at best, angry at worst._

_John slowed down his breathing to not seem weak even over the phone. “I went through rush week and was given a bid. They informed me I was a legacy, so I thought I would call and let you know I will be accepting tomorrow.”_

_“Jackie,” his father only called him that when he had fully bent to his will, “I have to admit that I was worried about you going away to college and becoming even more of a fag. But greek life will beat some sense into you if nothing I ever taught you could. Plus, all the hot girls on campuses are in greek life, so maybe you will find someone proper to bring home. I’m proud of you for saying yes to an honest lifestyle finally. Maybe you won’t end up being a disappointment.”_

_The backhanded compliment brought tears to John’s eyes. “I will be watching the bill for your dues. Is that all Jack? I have to put my kids to bed.” John always was hyper aware that he was left out when his father said ‘my kids’ but he tried to ignore it outwardly._

_“No that’s all. Thank you, daddy.” He paused, considering before finishing, “I love you.”_

_“I know Jackie. Talk to you later.” With that the line went dead. John was left with only his thoughts and what it would mean to accept the bid he had left on the floor and be a part of his father’s legacy._

\----------

Laf didn’t realize they had even fallen asleep until John was gently shaking them to wake them up. They looked around and everyone had left the living room. “John?” they asked sleepily, thinking maybe they were dreaming of the way John’s curls framed his face. John blushed and gently cupped their face. “Laf, why didn’t you go home? If I had realized you were still here I would have come out sooner.” 

“You seemed like you needed space, mon amour. I did not want to be a burden. Are you alright, John. You scared me.” Laf situated themselves into a position that they could pull John on top of them to cuddle on the chair. John followed their motions with no protest. Laf could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say. 

“Not that you ever want to hear this from your new boyfriend, er, um, close guy friend?” John stumbled over the titles, not really knowing what to call them. Laf chuckled softly and substituted, “Partner works for now,” before letting John continue. “Well your new partner has a few… daddy issues. I… he…” Laf wiped the tears away from where they pooled in John’s eyes. “You don’t ‘ave to tell me yet, mon petit ange. I’m not going anywhere no matter what issues you are ‘aving. We can talk about it when the emotions are, ‘ow you say, less raw? For now, we sleep, oui?” 

Still bleary eyed, John let Laf lead him to his bed. Alex was softly snoring from his bed, and didn’t wake up even when Laf accidentally dropped their phone on the floor. With the promise of a better talk tomorrow, John curled up in the arms of his partner and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? A couple of suggestions? Find me on Tumblr at smilingsarah10


End file.
